1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming device, an image forming method, and an information processing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Printers and similar image forming devices operate on the assumption that the color white is already present on the paper and use toner to print colors other than white. However, it is sometimes the case that printers print on media of a nonwhite color. When conventional image forming devices such as the copier described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 1-109366 print on media of a nonwhite color, in order to reproduce the color of white areas, they therefore use white toner and render the entire surface of the media white.